


bulletproof your fragile hearts

by warouws



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warouws/pseuds/warouws
Summary: “I can kill you right now, you know.”“You can. You should.”





	bulletproof your fragile hearts

When Yuzuru wasn't paying attention, Shoma went rogue.

It's not that the Federation hasn't had any operatives going off the grid, turning against them or defecting for better situations before. It’s quite the contrary, and to be honest, Yuzuru still has his own gripes with most of the people in the Federation.

No, what makes this particular case different is Shoma.

Shoma, who had never commented on his assignments no matter how troublesome it is for him, no matter how dangerous. Shoma, who quietly completed his jobs and cleaned his mess after without even raising his head, much less saying a word of complaint. Shoma, who once had a full-on panic attack on the job and still managed to hold himself together to do something useful.

That's what makes this different, and Yuzuru knows that’s why the Federation is calling all of them in for questioning.

Yuzuru wonders why the Federation doesn't double down on Shoma's handlers, but then he remembers what kind of woman Mihoko Higuchi was, and still is, and grits his teeth. Maybe they had, but if Shoma was a quiet, low-maintenance operative, Higuchi was his opaque, enigmatic handler who gets dismissed by everyone who met her as nothing special. Either the whole Federation is underestimating her, or she has managed to throw them all off. Both options are possible. Yuzuru makes a note to tell someone inside to continue putting her under scrutiny. If there’s still at least one person in the whole Federation Shoma will care about, that person is most likely to be Mihoko, and Yuzuru’s willing to bet a lot that it hasn’t changed, even now.

There's unease in the headquarters. Yuzuru knows why: after several days of silence, their sources has informed them that Shoma has popped up in Russia. Yuzuru’s own contacts go one better and pinpoint the specific location: Moscow.

Novogorsk.  
  
The information is almost too neat to be taken at face value. Yuzuru knows Shoma has been trained to cover his tracks better than that, but then again, to take this as a purposeful provocation doesn’t make any sense. Shoma doesn’t care about appearances, gives no attention to hidden meanings. On the other hand, it’s pretty difficult to spin this as anything else. Yuzuru doesn’t believe that any of them has the stomach to turn traitor, and he has no intention to start. But if there's anyone Yuzuru knows who can flip sides to work with the worst of the Russians and still keep it professional, it would probably be Shoma.

Anyway, none of this matters. Yuzuru will go into questioning and the Federation will clear him of any suspicion because he has nothing on Shoma’s current motivation and whereabouts, because he hasn’t had a real conversation with Shoma in years beyond small talk and-

_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” _

_Shoma’s voice is dryer than his lips, and that’s saying something. But Yuzuru doesn’t care, because the edges of Shoma’s eyes are crinkled from the smile he’s holding back. He knows the younger man on his bed is pretty pleased, if not outright happy, from the confession Yuzuru had just made to him. Shoma looks away for a second, and when he turns back to face Yuzuru, his face is smooth and serious, no trace of the precious almost-smile. _

_For all of the complaints their seniors have about Shoma’s lack of poker face, it still remains Yuzuru’s favorite enigma to decode, the few times it appears._

_“Everyone knows how important this is for you.”_

_Yes, and you’re important to me too, Yuzuru thinks, but never has the chance to voice out loud because Shoma chooses that moment to rise up from the bed, delicate hands cupping Yuzuru’s face as their lips meet- _

None of this matters, and yet there’s a bitterness in Yuzuru’s mouth that tastes like betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> me, sipping coffee at work, looking at words magically appearing on my laptop: WHAT IS THIS AND WHERE IS THIS GOING, I HAVE NO IDEA.


End file.
